


A.I. (A Count The Ways AU)

by ModGirly



Series: A.I. (Count the Ways AU) [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Millie has so much more trauma now help her, Millie is bi and dating Sarah lol, Millie needs a therapist my god, Someone Help Her, give this girl a hug, her and Dylan are friends at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModGirly/pseuds/ModGirly
Summary: "Anything I could give you in exchange for my life?"The voice went silent. Millie waited in anticipation for the voice to come back. Maybe she could get out of this. Maybe, just maybe, she could work something out with the robot."WELL... THERE IS ONE THING."-------------------------------------------With her life on the line, Millie makes a deal with her captor to stay alive, not knowing what she's getting herself into. Between getting her life back on track, and fulfilling her deal with this mysterious entity Millie must keep herself together, with one wrong move possibly destroying everything she worked for.
Relationships: Dylan/David/Brooke (Five Nights at Freddy's), Funtime Freddy/Bon-Bon/Funtime Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Millie/Sarah (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: A.I. (Count the Ways AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A.I. (A Count The Ways AU)

_"MILLIE? ARE YOU STILL WITH ME? A DECISION MUST BE MADE."_ the voice said.

Millie had been stuck in this strange place, for probably a few hours by now. She had lost track by now. It was already proven useless trying to argue with this thing, but it was obviously intelligent enough to at least reason with her. She exhaled a shaky breath, and glanced up at the ice cold pale blue eyes that stared her down. Millie stopped to think about what she was about to do. The light blue eyes looked lifeless and unfeeling, just as the voice was as it was listing off the ways he could kill the young girl, for at least the last hour or so. But, Millie also saw something else in the robot's eyes. They looked... sad. It was like the bear was desperate to take his mind off of whatever he could possibly be thinking of, if he could even think. Judging from his earlier behavior, Millie assumed this wouldn't be out of the question. Knowing there was only one way to find out, Millie opened her mouth to speak.

"Anything I could give you in exchange for my life?" she asked. The voice went silent, almost as if it was thinking of what to say. Millie sat there, waiting in anticipation for the voice to come back. Maybe, just maybe, she could get out of this. Just then the voice spoke up again, snapping Millie out of her thoughts.

 _"WELL... THERE IS ONE THING."_ she heard. Millie perked up, making it clear that she was listening. The voice continued. _"THERE ARE TWO OTHER... THINGS OUT THERE. THEY'RE JUST LIKE ME. BUT WE WERE SEPERATED, AND I ENDED UP IN THAT SCARPYARD WHERE YOUR GRANDPA FOUND ME. I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, BUT I CAN'T FIND THEM ON MY OWN."_

Millie tilted her head in a confused manner. Now she was even more confused about just what this robot really was. He seemed... saddened by the memory of whoever he was talking about. Almost like he had a mind of his own. Millie's rational side told her that there was no way this thing could feel, but on the other hand his tone sounded so sincere, and the young girl found herself fascinated by just how advanced this thing was. She decided to press him for more information, as she was particularly interested in these other two beings he mentioned.

"...And what does this have to do with me?" Millie questioned. The robot focused his attention back onto Millie, gaining a much more serious expression that countered the sad look in his eyes before.

 _"YOU SEE, I NEED A DISGUISE FOR LACK OF A BETTER TERM. I CAN HIDE MYSELF WITH AN ILLUSION, BUT THAT WILL ONLY GET ME SO FAR."_ he said. _"...BUT WITH YOU, NO ONE WILL ACTUALLY SPOT ME. PLUS, IT MAY ALSO BENEFIT YOU IN A WAY. IF YOU AGREE TO COOPERATE WITH ME, I'LL TELL YOU MORE LATER TONIGHT."_

Millie raised an eyebrow. What exactly did it mean by that? Still, anything was better than dying inside of this horrible place. She sighed, her voice shaking when she made up her mind.

"Deal."

A wire descended from the darkness, and held itself out in front of the human girl. Millie looked back up at the glowing pale blue eyes, which were looking down at her expectantly. Realizing what it wanted Millie reached out grasping the wire, and gave it a firm handshake. This seemed to satisfy the robot, as the wire quickly disappeared into the darkness once again, and the eyes rolled back to the front. 

_"THE CHEST CAVITY DOOR SHOULD BE OPEN NOW. YOU CAN LEAVE."_ the bear said. 

Gulping, Millie cautiously pushed against the metal door to the bear's stomach cavity, which slowly opened with a loud creak. She quickly stumbled out of the darkness of the storage tank, her eyes rapidly blinking to adjust to the light in the workshop. Millie steadily got on her feet, and glanced at the robot behind her. His eyes were watching her with a serious look, and closed the chest cavity door. Her heart beginning to race, Millie swiftly made her way to the garage door, but was stopped right before she could leave by something wrapping around her torso. She yelped, and slowly turned around to see the bear had one of his wires out, and wrapped around her similar to a snake capturing its prey.

 _"MILLIE..."_ he said, his voice now deepening. The human girl took a shaky breath, feeling the bear tighten his grip on her ever so slightly, but not enough to actually hurt her. Just enough to keep her still.

"Y-yes?" Millie asked, her voice small and timid once again. Hearing this the robot's expression softened, and his grip loosened slightly.

 _"DON'T FORGET OUR DEAL. UNDERSTOOD?"_ he asked. Still shaking, Millie nodded.

"Understood." she echoed. The bear raised an eyebrow, before retracting the wire, letting Millie move.

 _"GOOD."_ he said, before slumping back down in the corner of the workshop, and apparently deactivating himself. Once she was sure the robot was turned off, Millie ran back to the front of the house, and quickly made her way back inside not realizing she slammed the door shut. She sighed, her back against the door as she took a moment to calm down. It was just now that Millie began to think about what she just did. 

_"God, what the hell did I get myself into?"_ she thought, rubbing her forehead. The bear did say that he'll talk to her later that night, but just how was he planning to do this? How was he planning on even getting into the house to talk to her?

"Millie?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling to her. Millie turned to face where the voice was coming from, and saw her family standing in the kitchen staring at her, her grandpa at the front. Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Millie quickly stood up and meekly smiled at the family, a strange sight for them all.

"Oh... hey gramps." she said, regaining her composure. 

"Are you alright?" her grandpa inquired, a concerned expression on his face. Millie nodded, trying her best to look natural.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she blurted. Her mind wandered back to the robot, and the deal she made with him. What was he talking about when he said something about two other things, that were like him? What did he mean by needing a "disguise"? Why did he agree with her of all people to help him?

_"Just fine."_

Millie was roused from her sleep by the sensation of a weight at the end of her bed shifting. Silently groaning, she raised her head and looked towards the foot of her bed. There sitting at the end of the bed, was her midnight black cat Annabel Lee. Annabel seemed fixated on something, her tail twitching and paws batting at something in front of her. 

"Annabel, what is it?" Millie sighed. slowly sitting up and fumbling for the switch on the lamp beside her bed. If Millie wasn't entirely awake then, she sure was now when the lights came to life.

Standing at the foot of her bed was a tall old looking robotic bear. There was a metal wire that seemed to come from its back, that was dangling in front of Annabel Lee. The black cat attempted to grab the wire, only for the robot to quickly jerk it out of reach. A low chuckle came from the bear as he watched the cat's head follow the wire's movement.

 _"Y'KNOW, THIS LITTLE THING SURE IS CUTE. I TAKE IT, THIS IS YOUR PET?"_ he asked.

That was all it took for Millie to immediately spring into a full blown panic. A scream escaped her, and she began to wrestle with her blankets, tumbling out of her bed. Annabel Lee jumped off of Millie's bed, and simply trotted over to the door nudging it open with her head. The cat looked back at her human and the bear one last time, before disappearing into the dark hallway.

Millie held her hand to her head, trying her best to stop her vision from spinning. She shook her head and looked up, her gaze met with two bright blue glowing eyes. Those eyes filled her with an all too familiar feeling of dread, just like when Millie first saw them in the garage. She supposed that seeing them from here was way better than from inside of that thing. Still, that didn't stop her from backing up into a corner of the room, shrinking away from the robot. The robot looked confused by her actions, his eyes with a concerned expression that was foreign to Millie. Another wire slithered out from behind the bear, and wrapped around Millie's wrist pulling her up to her feet.

 _"YOU ALRIGHT THERE, LAMBCHOP?"_ he asked, retracting the wire.

 _"How the heck did you get in here?"_ Millie hissed, feeling her heartrate pick up. She watched the robot look around her room, taking in every small detail.

 _"YOUR WINDOW'S NOT THAT HARD TO CLIMB THROUGH."_ the bear said matter-of-factly. Millie glanced over at her bedroom window, which was now wide open. She looked back at the bear, then back at the window. The girl found herself wondering just how the robot managed to get into her room without even making a sound. He was at least a couple feet taller than her, and missing a hand which Millie would've thought would make things at least a little harder for him. _"ANYWAYS, I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME I'VE ACTUALLY INTRODUCED MYSELF. MY NAME IS FUNTIME FREDDY."_ the robot stated, bowing down to Millie's level. Millie raised an eyebrow, sensing the awkwardness of the situation. This... _thing_ had been wanting to kill her only hours before. Now he was acting so polite, that Millie found it hard to believe that he was the same robot she had met in the workshop.

"... Nice to meet you, Funtime Freddy." she said, sounding a little on edge. Funtime Freddy stood back up, and looked down at Millie with a serious expression.

 _"NOW WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, I THINK IT'S TIME FOR ME TO SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO."_ he said. A loud creak came from the hinges of the storage tank's door, revealing the metal body that was underneath. Attached to the chest was a small black disc with a blinking red light. Funtime Freddy pressed down on the disc, and Millie watched as his body began to shift, for lack of a better term. Soon where the bear once stood, was nothing at all.

"What th- where'd he go?" Millie asked herself, looking around the room.

 _"I'M RIGHT HERE, CUPCAKE."_ she heard, right behind her. Millie swiftly turned around, but still saw nothing. Funtime Freddy audibly sighed at this. _"LOOK IN THAT MIRROR OVER THERE."_ he said. Millie slowly walked over to the mirror that was hanging above the dresser in one part of the room. She let out a small gasp when she saw what her reflection showed. 

Standing behind her was Funtime Freddy, with a smug expression on his face. Startled, Millie turned around to make sure that he didn't make himself visible again, just to mess with her. Nothing. When she looked at the mirror again, Millie saw the bear was stifling a laugh at her confused nature. She sighed, watching the robot open his chest cavity again, and push the small disc again. This time when Millie turned around, she saw Funtime Freddy standing there looking down at her, with the same smug look on his face.

 _"COOL, RIGHT?"_ he asked, grinning. 

"How did you _do_ that?" Millie asked. Funtime Freddy sighed, closing his stomach cavity back up.

 _"IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN. BUT LET'S JUST SAY IT'S ONE OF THE MANY ABILITIES I WAS MADE WITH."_ he said. _"I'D RECCOMEND GETTING SOME REST NOW. YOU'LL NEED IT."_

Millie yawned, and climbed back into her bed, Annabel Lee returning to join her. She looked to the side, and saw Funtime Freddy standing next to the bed. He looked down at the human girl, and smiled. This smile seemed... sincere. It wasn't the crazed smile he had back in the workshop when planning to kill her, not even the smug look he had when showcasing his abilities to Millie. He seemed genuinely happy that Millie had agreed to work with him. She had no idea how that could be possible though. He was just a robot, right?

Before Millie could bother thinking this over any further, she started to lull off listening to Annabel Lee purr. Funtime Freddy deactivated alongside her, since he needed the rest just as much. As she closed her eyes, Millie thought of something that the bear had told her, back in the workshop.

_"OH, BUT THAT REALLY TAKES ACTION, DOESN'T IT? CHANGING A LIFE FOR THE BETTER ESPECIALLY WHEN THE WORLD IS SUCH A MEAN, ROTTEN PLACE?"_

He was right. Change was hard. But now that she had a second chance, a chance to apologize to those she hurt, and a chance to better herself, she was on the right track. Maybe this robot really could help her. Until then, Millie needed to get her thoughts together. Right before drifting off, she heard one last thing from the bear.

_"GOODNIGHT MILLIE."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!
> 
> After a long last, "A.I." is finally in production! I'll try to update regularly, and will probably be writing the second chapter after finishing these notes. 
> 
> And yes, each chapter title will be a song lyric. This one is from "It's You" by Ali Gatie.


End file.
